A radiation detection device (micro pixel gas chamber (MPGC)) using gas amplification by pixel-type electrodes has been studied. A radiation detection device using MPGC is combined with a detection module to form a Compton camera. The Compton camera is featured to implement imaging of a detection region which conventional detectors have not been able to satisfactorily implement.
Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-255698 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-154725 for information about the structure of a radiation detection device using MPGC.